Misery loves company
by special agent Ali
Summary: Shane Adam Gray always was a perfectionist. He learned it from Nate, if you want something done right do it yourself. What happens when the job is too big for one rock star? Warning! This story contains death of a major character. Camp Rock 3
1. The sad prologue

_Hey Camp rock fans. This is just a prologue, if you want I'll do the story but only if you want it._

_I just thought of this. Please don't hate me. _

_This is all Shane's point of view. Maybe OOC to you unless you been to a funeral, trust me it's not fun. I had to do it the day after my birthday three years ago._

_**He didn't know how he'd get it through it without them. All of them. **_

_**The limo pulled into the parking lot, it was time to say goodbye. He hated that word so much right now. **_

_**He got out and his legs felt like jelly. **_

"_**Guys! I can't do this" Shane called out as he staggered a couple steps before falling to his knees.**_

"_**Yes, you can Shane, we'll carry you there if we have to" Nate said sternly. **_

"_**We're your friends Shane, we won't let you fall" Jason added. **_

_**Two boys grabbed his arms and put them around their shoulders. Nate Black and Jason Green, he couldn't have survived this without them. **_

_**His two best friends, band mates, and above anything his only brothers, were the only thing holding him up at this point. **_

_**Them and all of his other friends. Every person inside the church gave him a little more strength. **_

_**They all had come. Dee La Duke, Caitlyn Gellar, even Tess Tyler was in the church when the trio arrived. He saw faces, once happy and joyous now stricken with grief and sadness. **_

_**Every one of them owing the man they came to say their last respects to. **_

_**Someone sitting in the front row beside her parents stood. She walked down the aisle and nodded to the boys. Nate and Jason nodded back and wordlessly left the couple alone.**_

"_**Mitchie, you made it, thank you" Shane whispered to her as she took his arm. She smiled a small sad smile and nodded. **_

"_**I wouldn't miss it, I'm so sorry Shane" she whispered back. He put his arm around her and she put hers around his waist and the two went to the front.**_

_**They brushed past the casket. The sole reason they were there, a good man being laid to rest.**_

_**Shane didn't bother wiping at the tears as they fell again. He had been crying since he found out, why stop now?**_

_**Shane touched the casket, it's beautiful and cold white body that concealed his beloved mentor inside. **_

"_**Why? Why you uncle Brown? Why did you have to die?" he asked in a hushed voice to it. **_

_**Mitchie gave him a moment before steering him to their seats. It was time to lay Brown Cesario to rest.**_

_Like I said, please don't hate me. But yes, in this tale, Brown will die. Aw, I know I'm terrible._

_I've already started the first chapter, if you want me to post it, all I ask is a few reviews. _


	2. A halloween party, fun with Shane

_Okay I got two reviews, was hoping for more but I'll take them. Here's chapter one. I won't get to the death till at least three chapters._

_Since it is almost Halloween, I decided to make that the theme. I couldn't resist the C3 teasing each other. Enjoy._

He wished he had a camera. It was one of those sights you want to capture and keep forever.

Nate Black walked into Shane's apartment and found Mr. Gray on top of a ladder singing to Avril Lavigne. Shane was decorating, or least trying to.

His Happy Halloween sign was crooked like his bats and ghosts he threw on the walls.

"He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy" Shane sang, loudly, as he shook his bootie. _(Okay come on if Joe will dance to single ladies how hard is it to believe this?)_

Nate chuckled and walked over to him. Shane screamed and nearly fell off the ladder as Nate poked his leg.

"Dude! Don't do that!" he yelled at him. Nate only shrugged and walked to the table, shutting off his music.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

"Decorating, I'm going to throw an awesome party and inviting a few camp rockers" Shane answered as he stood back up and finished taping his sign.

"That include Mitchie Torres?" Nate asked and Shane blushed.

"Maybe, she is my friend" he answered trying to keep his cheeks from going redder.

"Just a friend?" Nate asked and Shane scowled at him.

"Are you going to just criticize my love life Nathan or are you going to help me?" Shane asked and Nate shrugged.

"That depends, am I invited and did you invite Mitchie's friend?" Nate asked.

"Yes and which friend?" Shane answered. Nate blushed and it hit him.

"Wait, Caitlyn Gellar?, Oh look, I'm not the only one in love" he teased him and Nate rocked the ladder. Shane screamed and grabbed the handle.

"Shut up, she's…" Nate said. He couldn't come up with anything though.

Caitlyn was fantastic. After final jam had ended, he and Jason Green, the third member of C3 met Mitchie. The miracle worker.

Technically, the two followed Shane as he ran off to the docks for a last canoe ride and along the way they bumped into Caitlyn who had followed Mitchie.

It had been an awkward first meeting for a while but then somehow Nate managed to hit it off with her. The two now were really good friends.

"She's just a good friend" Nate finally managed to say and Shane nodded.

"All right, if you want to live in denial" he said and Nate scowled and gave the ladder another rock.

"Nate? You know even rock stars aren't allowed to murder people" Jason Green said, choosing the perfect time to walk in.

"Even jerky diva's?" Nate asked and Shane jumped off his ladder and tackled the curly haired boy to the ground.

"Ah. Jason help" Nate yelled. Jason rolled his eyes but pulled Shane off.

"Nice decorating" he then said sarcastically. "If you were trying for scary, I think it's been achieved, your horrible at putting stuff up" he added looking at the room.

"Oh shut up, least I'm trying" Shane defended himself. He playfully shoved Jason and put away the step ladder.

"Besides, it's not that bad" he said as his sign fell and hung limply. Jason and Nate covered their mouths to suppress their giggles.

"Oh shut up" Shane grumbled. He opened the ladder again to fix the sign as someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Jason offered. He opened the door to Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar.

"Hi girls" he greeted them warmly and hugged them both. He was just a hugging fool.

The girls hugged back and stepped in.

"Wow! Shane, it looks….good" Mitchie said. She couldn't say it with a straight face though and she giggled. Caitlyn giggled as well.

"Yeah, you're a great decorator" she agreed. Both were laughing then.

"Oh don't lie girls, the guys think my decorating stinks too" Shane said. He looked hurt.

"Were just teasing" Mitchie said and Shane smiled.

He looked around the room. Everything he had put up was way crooked, a few were even upside down he noticed.

"Yeah, all right so it does look bad" he said and everyone laughed.

Mitchie hugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, it's fine, lets finish up, everyone will be here soon and we still have to put on our costumes" she said.

The others nodded and got to work. They hung up the spider webbing on the couches and added spider rings to it. They hung ghosts and other stuff around.

They even got red washable paint and wrote creepy messages on the walls.

When they were done, the room looked better. Shane grinned.

"Great job, we better get our costumes on though" he said and everyone ran to different rooms to change.

Caitlyn came out first dressed as a dead bride. Mitchie was a witch. Shane was a zombie. Nate came out as a pirate.

The last to come out was Jason. He was a giant baby. He wore a small blue shirt and a large diaper. He had a pacifier in his mouth and held a baby bottle.

"Goo goo gaa gaa" he greeted them.

"Jason…you're weird" Nate said as he sat on the couch laughing hysterically.

They got to work then putting out snacks and the drinks. Soon it was time to party.

_Okay hope that was good. Review please and Happy Halloween, hope everyone has a good holiday. _


	3. bad news

_**It wasn't fair. He had worked hard. He had been good. All he wanted was to have a good time with his friends.**_

_**He had invited Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Barron, Sander, Andy and Mitchie and his band members. **_

_**It was Halloween, Shane decided to throw a fun party, not a funeral party.**_

_**He wanted to enjoy himself. Smiles, laughter and fun he expected, not sorrow, tears and grief.**_

Shane was dancing with Mitchie Torres, a very good friend of his, when the call came. Nate picked up the phone.

"Hello Gray residence" he said.

"Nate? Is that you?" A woman asked. She was sobbing but the voice was familiar.

"Mrs. Gray?" he asked. "Yes it's me, oh Nate I need my son, we were in an accident Brown…he's dead Nate…he took a bad hit and he must have had a heart attack" she said.

Nate paled and took the cordless phone to the couple.

"Shane, it's your mom" he said. Shane looked at him and was about to tell him to call back when he saw his expression and new it was bad.

"It's bad" his friend said and Shane grabbed the phone. Nate signaled to Caitlyn who was by the radio and the music died.

Everyone at the party stopped talking and dancing and looked at Shane.

"What's going…?" Tess began to ask and Nate put a finger to his lips and she quieted.

"Mom? What happened?" Shane asked when it was quiet and he heard her sobbing.

"Shane…he's dead….they can't revive him…he's gone Shane" she said in between breaths.

"Who?" Shane asked.

"Brown and I….we were in an accident Shane…he didn't make it…my brother…your uncle…is dead" Denise Gray explained in between breaths again.

She was trying to keep calm but when the paramedics announced the death she started to sob. Now she was trying to breath and talk and sob at the same time.

"No…he can't…Mom are you all right?" he asked trying to keep his voice from breaking over the phone. He had to be strong, one of them had to be at least may as well be him.

"No Shane, I am injured and I lost my big brother" she answered. "Get over to the hospital, we need to talk in person" she added and hung up_**.**_

Shane hung up the phone and dropped it. Then he looked at Nate who smiled sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Shane" Nate said.

"What happened?" Mitchie cut in looking at the two boys with a worried expression.

"My mom and Brown were in a car accident…only my mom survived" Shane answered and burst into tears and Mitchie quickly pulled him into a hug.

Everyone gasped and some put their hand to their mouth.

"Does this mean Camp Rock is done?" Ella asked. No one had even thought of that.

"I…I don't know Ella…I have to go see her…my mom…she wants me…" Shane said gasping like his mom now.

Everyone nodded. "We'll come with you, Jay you drive" Nate said and Shane nodded. He was too emotional to argue at this point.

The rest of the group nodded to that and everyone gave Shane their sympathy and left. The four waited till they were alone before following.

Mitchie took Shane's keys and locked up while Connect Three walked together with Nate and Jason supporting Shane.

"I…I can't believe he is gone" Shane muttered. "Me either buddy, I'm so sorry, Brown was like a second father to me" Jason said and Nate nodded.

"Me too, he was such a great teacher and inspiration" Nate added.

"Yeah, he inspired me to go to Camp Rock, without him I never would have met you two or Mitchie" Shane said and the tears flowed.

"I'm…going to miss him so much" he cried as they got to the car. Mitchie was a second behind them.

She climbed in beside Shane in the back and he laid down on the seat with his head in her lap sobbing.

Jason pulled out with Nate in front and it was a very quiet trip to the hospital.

_I warned you this would be a sad story._

_Next up is the will reading. _


	4. Comfort among friends and family

_Okay decided to continue but it'd be nice if this story got reviews, I know its sad but I am trying best I can. _

When they got to the hospital Mitchie got out but Shane didn't follow.

"I can't do this Mitch…I can't go…I don't want to" he said. Mitchie sighed and reached in. She grabbed his arm and with Nate and Jason's help got him out of the car.

"You have to baby, she needs you" she whispered and he nodded.

"Don't leave me Mitchie" Shane begged and she nodded. She grabbed his waist and they walked together.

"I'd never leave you pop star, we're all behind you" she said and the boys nodded.

Jason went ahead and held the door for them. They got directions from a nurse who smiled at Shane.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Gray" she said and he nodded.

They all walked on except Nate. He had been the only one to see through the nurse.

"Don't worry Connect Three will still live, its only his uncle" he said coldly and the nurse looked at him and blushed.

"I…I'm sorry…I…" she stuttered and Nate's eyes went soft.

"It's okay, I guessed you had a daughter who's a fan and were worried because your girl loves us" he said and she nodded.

"Samantha said you were the smart one, I am sorry for his loss though, please forgive my behavior" the nurse said and Nate nodded and ran to catch up to his friends.

The elevator was gone and Nate waited calmly for it to come back. When he arrived, Shane was sobbing again, holding his mother tightly.

Mitchie ran to him.

"There you are, sorry we ditched you but I didn't think Shane should have to wait, he was nervous enough" she said and Nate nodded.

"No biggie, I was talking to the nurse" he said.

"So she was worried…wonder how many will act that way…Ella even thought of Camp Rock" Mitchie said and Nate was amused she saw through the nurse too.

"It's hard not to…Brown ran the greatest camp ever and…who even knows if Shane can take the stage again…much less run the camp" he answered.

Mitchie sucked in her breath. "He…he gave it to him?" she asked and Nate shrugged.

"We'll find out at his will reading, won't surprise me though, Shane may be a diva but he is hard working and kind, Brown probably thought he'd be in his forties though" he said.

Mitchie nodded. "If he does then I'll help him…I'll do anything for him" she said.

Nate looked at her and smiled. "You really are wonderful" he said and she smiled.

They walked back to the group. Jason looked uncomfortable watching the hug that he smiled at them, grateful to not be alone.

The two broke apart then and Mrs. Gray smiled at everyone.

"Thanks…Nate and Jason you are the best…and you must be Ms. Torres, Shane told me how wonderfully happy you made him" she said to the group.

"Yes…your son is remarkable as was your brother…Brown was so kind to me" Mitchie said and Mrs. Gray nodded.

"Brown always was kind…he had so much patience…I can't believe he's…" she said and broke down again.

Mitchie went over and rubbed her back gently. "It's okay…you're not alone now…its okay" she said and Mrs. Gray jumped on her.

Mitchie was shocked but hugged back, continuing to rub the sobbing woman's back.

A minute later she calmed again and apologized.

"Don't…you needed comfort its okay" she said, waving it off.

"I have to call my parents…mom will want to hear the horrible news" she said to the group and hurried off to find cell phone reception.

Shane sat and ran his fingers through his hair. Denise sat beside him and took his hand.

"Thanks for coming son" she said and Shane nodded.

"Your welcome…I just wish this was a horrible dream" he said and she nodded.

"Me too"

Mitchie had to go outside and by then was crying herself. She had kept it in till then but when her mom answered, the flood gates opened.

She told her everything and Connie promised to come to her.

She went back inside but waited by the door. A half hour later she was hugging her mom.

"He shouldn't be dead…Shane….he shouldn't be gone mom" Mitchie sobbed.


	5. Mitchie gets teased

Connie stroked her daughters hair lovingly as she cried.

"It's okay darling, its okay" she said. Mitchie felt better after a few minutes as her tears slowed. She, like everyone else, just needed that minute to let it all loose.

"He was such a great man" she said still holding her mom. Her crying had almost all stopped but Mitchie wasn't ready to give up the hug.

Connie reluctantly pushed her away after another minute. She wanted to partly take her hand then and run to the car and keep her baby but she knew Mitchie had to face the world.

That was most of the reason she got the job in Camp Rock. She was being a good mother trying to teach her daughter responsibility.

Connie did take her hand but instead walked toward the elevator, back to the Gray family and Connect Three.

Shane saw them first and ran to greet the two.

"Mitchie, you came back, I was worried you'd…" he began and trailed off.

"Ditch you?" she answered and Shane looked at the ground feeling stupid.

She smiled at him and lifted his chin. "I'd never ditch you Shane, you're my best friend" she said and Shane smiled.

He then realized Connie was there and greeted her with a warm hug.

"My uncle really did like you Connie, he told me that he never met a more charming woman and he'd do anything to keep you" he whispered to her and Connie smiled and hugged Shane back.

"Thank you dear, your uncle was a wonderful man and if I hadn't been married I probably would have wanted him" she said.

"Mother!" Mitchie said, shocked. Connie just shrugged breaking the hug.

"I'm not that old darling, I think Brown was a handsome man" she told her daughter, grabbing her chin.

Shane grinned. "He was single actually, he was too obsessed with the camp to get married and settled down, a forty-three year old man too" he said.

Connie's eyes lit up. "Oh look sweetheart, he's my age, I'm telling you baby doll" she said and Mitchie shuddered.

"Okay, I don't need to think that" she said trying to block a horrible mental image.

"What? You don't think if I had been single, Brown Cassario and I wouldn't have had…" Connie asked but was stopped by Mitchie's hand covering her mouth.

"Don't" she said and Connie grinned behind her hand. She pulled it off and said one word before smirking and walking away.

"Sex"

Connie turned around a foot away just to tease Mitchie.

"How do you think you got here pumpkin?" she asked and Mitchie groaned.

When Connie had turned back and was at Shane's mom, Mitchie hit Shane's arm very hard.

"OW, what was that for?" he asked with a wince of pain as his shoulder began throbbing.

"You had to start it up" she answered and Shane grinned, getting it.

"Did you want me to lie Mitch? Uncle Brown really did dig your mom, he said he wanted her around every year" he said.

Shane's face then clouded. "You ran off before I could ask but did you want to come to the funeral?" he asked and she nodded, her anger gone.

Mitchie took Shane's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"I wouldn't miss it Shane" she promised.

Shane squeezed back. "What would I do without you Mitch?" he asked.

Mitchie smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Don't worry Shane, I'll help you" she answered.


	6. more bad news

_**This is for my most faithful reviewer on this story TheSunday, I asked that if she reviewed all my chapters I'd update and I hate breaking my promise so here is a new chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned this, the movie would have turned out differently as in I'd make Joe and Demi kiss so yeah I don't own it**_

The young couple walked back to the group in time to see Denise stifle a second yawn.

Shane sat beside her and took her hand. "Mom, you need to rest" he said and Denise shook her head.

"I need to plan a funeral for my dead brother Shane" she said stubbornly.

Shane sighed and resorted to plan B. He got up and motioned for Mitchie to take his seat.

"Keep her there, I'll be right back" he whispered and then jogged away to find his mother a doctor.

A couple minutes later Shane returned followed by a doctor who quickly examined his mother.

"She didn't seem to get too badly injured in the crash but I do agree with you Mr. Gray, we'll set up a room and keep her overnight to be safe" he said and Denise glared at her son.

"I'm fine Shane" she said and he shrugged. "He's the doctor mom, he knows best" he said.

Denise refused to budge and the doctor called for a nurse. One came and he whispered to her. She ran off and came back ten minutes later with a glass of water.

"Here Mrs. Gray, have some water" he offered and Denise took it as her throat was dry from all her crying.

What she didn't know was that the doctor had the nurse dissolve two powerful sleeping pills in the glass and she was out just minutes later.

"We'll get a stretcher" the doctor said and Shane nodded. They had to wait five more minutes but then Denise was wheeled to a room for some needed rest.

Shane went to follow when he felt his pants buzz.

He answered, talked for a minute and turned to see three faces staring at him.

"It's Dee, the nurses won't let her pass" he said and hurried to meet their friend.

Dee La Duke smiled sympathetically when she saw Shane. Shane smiled back and hugged her and to her shock planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for coming Dee" he said and she nodded.

"Of course" she told him then glanced at Mitchie. "Your mom called me as she left, I just can't believe it, he was such a good friend" she added.

Shane nodded. "I don't think anyone ever hated Uncle Brown, he was such a kind man who lived to teach people all he knew, I owe him so much that….why Dee…why him?" Shane answered before getting emotional again.

It would be a while he guessed before he could talk of Brown and not cry.

Dee patted his back and told Jason to see if his mother was all right. Jason raised a brow.

"I think she is sleeping" he said but at her stern look backed off. He put his arm around Shane and led him to his mother, confused as usual.

"I need to talk to you two" Dee then said to Nate and Mitchie.

"What's up Dee?" Nate asked, never seeing the usual vibrant, cheerful, perky woman so serious.

Dee took a deep breath. "Last year…when Shane left camp…Brown and I had a talk…he was so proud of Shane and how much he matured…though I have a feeling he had help" she began and stopped to smirk at Mitchie who blushed.

Nate looked puzzled. "And?"

"He asked me to be a witness and I agreed…if only I could have known" Dee went on and stopped again. She bit her lip.

"The point is…next summer Shane Gray owns Camp Rock" she finished finally stating her point.

Nate shook his head. "He's not going to like that" he said and Dee nodded.

"Which is why I'm telling you both first, you two and Jason are the closest friends he has right now and…" Dee said and Nate raised his hand and stopped her.

"Dee it doesn't matter, I know Shane, he won't do it" he said.

"He has no choice, either he runs it or he sells and if he sells there's a great possibility the camp will be torn down" Dee said and Mitchie took a breath.

"Poor Shane…he's already having difficulty with Brown's death, I'm with Nate I don't think he can run the camp" she said.

"I know it will be hard but Shane has grown and as I was saying that is why I told you two, you three can help him" Dee said.

"What do we do about Connect Three?" Nate asked. Dee shrugged.

"As I said, either Shane runs the camp or we sell" Dee said.

"You two better go see him, I'll see you both in a few days at the funeral" she said and left.

Nate looked at Mitchie. "This is not going to go down well" he said and she nodded. The two walked to find Shane together knowing their future was going to be chaos now.


	7. Agruments

The two friends had gone silent as they walked. It was Mitchie who broke the silence as they entered the elevator.

"I think we shouldn't even tell him" she said and Nate looked at her.

"In what way does that help?" he asked and Mitchie shrugged.

"He's already too emotional maybe we should just get someone else to run the camp" she said and Nate punched her arm lightly.

"Did you not hear Dee? Do you want the camp to be torn down?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, but I also don't want Shane to suffer anymore, this is killing him" she defended.

Nate sighed. "I know Mitch, but I also know that Brown would want him to do this"

"Yeah like twenty years from now, Shane is so not ready" Mitchie argued.

They kept their argument up bouncing back and forth, both refusing to budge on their opinion.

"He has to Mitchie he has no choice" Nate said as they got to the door and opened it.

Connie had already left just before Dee had arrived, she left a note for Mitchie though which Jason handed her before asking a question.

"Who has no choice?" Jason asked before Mitchie could respond. She shut her mouth and looked at Nate.

He looked back at her and it was silent for a moment. "Aren't you going to answer him?" Shane asked and that broke the silence.

"It's nothing Jay" Nate lied. Mitchie nodded in agreement. The old Shane might have called them on it but right then he was drained.

"Okay, keep your secrets I don't care, I just want to get out of here" he said.

He walked out first. Jason gave the two a hurt look first and followed.

Nate and Mitchie hung back.

"Okay look lets just drop this till after the funeral" Nate said and Mitchie nodded.

"I feel bad for lying to Jason though" she said. Nate shrugged.

"Me too but he'll know soon as well" he said.

The two then hurried to catch up to their friends. They walked out of the hospital together and decided to do something fun.

"Lets go drive some cars" Mitchie suggested and everyone nodded and went to the mini go cart arena.

Then they went back to the hospital to drop Shane off.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to spend tomorrow with my mom but I'll see you all at the funeral after" he said and they all nodded.

Shane shook hands with his band and kissed Mitchie's lips. "Thanks especially to you sweetie, I can't imagine going through this without you" he said to her.

Mitchie smiled. "Anything for you pop star" she said and left with the boys.


	8. the funeral and Shane gets the news

_Ok I'm still determined to finish my stores *cue scoffs* what? Don't believe me? Don't blame ya lol_

_But I am determined, just might take a long while lol *cues rolling eyes* yeah yeah on to the story _

_Oh, one more thing, last time I went to a funeral was a few years ago so I'm not going to be very descriptive. Anyway, the story wasn't revolved around the death but the next part Camp Rock._

The day of the funeral came and neither Nate nor Mitchie told Shane about his new job.

The three were in the limousine heading to the church. Nate was staring at Shane who was staring out the window trying not to cry again.

The limo stopped and Nate and Jason got out. Shane didn't move so the boys grabbed his arms and pulled him out.

The two put Shane's arms around their shoulders and after a few words of encouragement the three moved toward the church.

Mitchie went from her spot up front to help Shane. He held onto her and smiled at all his friends.

He then sat next to Mitchie and her family and the service began. It was a beautiful funeral and Nate and Mitchie soon nearly forgot what happened next till Shane moved to make a speech.

"Good afternoon everyone, I can't thank everyone here enough for coming out, I know everyone here had a special place in my uncle's heart" Shane began.

"I would like to thank my three best friends though, Jason, Nate and Mitchie, I am glad you were by my side" he went on.

The next part though made Nate and Mitchie wince. "I hope whoever runs Camp Rock does it descent and finds good friends there" Shane said.

Dee's eyes narrowed. Shane went on for a few minutes more and then stepped down.

When the funeral ended and the coffin was taken to the car, Dee pulled Nate, Mitchie and Shane aside.

"I told you to tell him" she said angrily and the two shrugged. "We were" Nate started and Dee rolled her eyes.

"Forget it Nathan" she spat. She then put her hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Shane honey, Brown gave Camp Rock to you and I know this because I witnessed him write his will after you left last year" she said.

Shane stared at her and began to pale.

Mitchie reached and grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Shane…listen to me…I know this is scaring you…but we need you to do this" she said in a firm but soft voice.

Shane nodded. "L…let me guess…I…don't and we sell…bu…but what if its to a nice guy?" he asked and Dee shook her head.

"I wouldn't recommend it….that's a nice piece of land that could be built on" she said and Shane looked down.

"Oh…I have no choice then…I just…I don't want to go at this alone" he admitted. Nate grinned.

"Who said you'd be alone?" he asked. Shane looked at him. Nate dropped the smile and put on a very serious expression. He then placed his hands on the older boys shoulders.

"Dude you're my best friend, I don't care if we only do winter tours…I'll be glad to be an instructor…I can do vocal lessons and Jay can teach guitar" he said.

"Yeah that'd be so much fun" Jason chimed in suddenly appearing in the group.

"I'll ask my mom to cook, I know she loved it last year, I'm almost positive she'll accept" Mitchie offered.

"And you can always count on me for advice" Dee put in.

Shane looked at them all before grinning a happy smile, something he hadn't been able to do since his party.

"Lets do it then…for Camp Rock" he said and put his hand out.

Four hands piled on top. "We rock on" Shane said and everyone chanted it back.

Then they left to bury their leader and hoped to follow in his footsteps.


	9. Camp Rock's first disaster

**_Ok I'm back again, I'm bummed no one reviewed last chapter but maybe you'll review this one *crosses fingers*_**

**_Okay were done with the death now, Brown is under ground, his body slowly decaying till only his bones remain. _**

**_Camp rock time. Remember how Shane acted in beginning of movie? That attitude has returned but will his friends forgive him for it?_**

_The months passed quickly and finally summer came along with nice hot weather perfect for summer camps._

_Shane Gray was determined to do well. If only he knew it had been going well._

_It was Friday when everything went bad. Camp Rock opened up Sunday morning and the week went well. Everything went according to plan._

_Shane was happy and then he blew it. He started with his band and ended it with Connie Torres__._

Shane was walking with one of his new friends Toby Dylan when he heard noises coming from the cafeteria.

It was Jason's class he found inside. He gave the musician beginning Guitar but found ten children building birdhouses instead.

"Hi Shane, look my group did so well this week and learned five cords I thought I'd give them a break" Jason called out happily.

Shane could have let it go. He knew Jason well. He knew the kid was a hard worker when he needed to be. He also knew he was honest.

The smirk on Toby's face though made Shane snap.

"Dude, thought this was a music camp" Toby said with a smirk.

"Well birds do make sweet music" Jason put in and Shane shook his head.

THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU TO TEACH KIDS TO PLAY GUITAR NOT A STUPID BIRDHOUSE" he yelled out.

Jason stopped painting his house and looked at his angry friend.

"Shane…I just thought…" he stuttered.

"THERE'S SOMETHING NEW, YOU NEVER THINK JASON, ALL YOU DO IS GOOF OFF, ONLY REASON I EVER PUT UP WITH YOU IS CAUSE YOU PLAY THE GUITAR WELL" Shane yelled.

Problem was he never meant all of it. He just hated looking like a fool in front of Toby.

Jason didn't see that logic. "You….you don't even like me?" he stuttered, trying to push the lump in his throat down.

Shane sighed. "Jason just teach the class" he said, lowering his voice a few hundred decibels.

Jason nodded weakly. "Can…can we finish the houses first?" he asked and Toby smirked again.

Shane went over to Jason, picked up the wet house, getting blue paint on his hands. He then threw it at the wall.

"That answer your stupid question?" he asked. Jason nodded. He told the kids to grab their stuff.

"Sorry Mr. Gray, it won't happen again" Jason muttered, like a child to his teacher,

Shane suddenly saw what he did. It was just too late to fix it though.

"Jay….I…." he stuttered. Jason stopped and looked at him with a very hurt look.

"I thought you were my friend Shane" he said and then left with his class.

Shane watched him leave, impressed he did with such dignity. Years ago he had made Jason bawl like a baby when he hurt him.

He underestimated the man. Or did he?

Jason led his class back to the classroom and dismissed them.

A girl around eleven hugged him before leaving. "I still love you Mr. Jason" she said and he smiled.

He waited till they all left before letting a few tears fall. "Your probably the only one Marissa" he thought gloomily.

The day only got worse. Shane then ran into the third member of his band Connect Three. Like Jason, his meeting did not end well.

Nate Black dismissed his class always ten minutes before Jason's. So it seemed weird when he ran into Jason's favorite, Marissa Hopkins a minute after dismissing his class.

She was outside the door waiting for him. "Mr. Nate, I think you should see Mr. Jason, Mr. Shane yelled at him" she said.

All the campers had been told it was okay for them to call Connect Three by their first name. Marissa was only one who still added the Mr.

"What happened Marissa" he asked. He led her back inside and sat in his desk after pulling up a second chair.

Marissa went through the whole story which took ten minutes.

"I think what really got him was when Mr. Shane said he didn't really like him" Marissa said after.

Nate nodded. "Thank you Marissa, your such a good girl" he said. He opened his arms and Marissa jumped on to his lap and hugged him tightly.

Nate hugged back and kissed her cheek before setting her back down.

"I'll handle it sweetheart, you go have fun" he said and Marissa nodded before running off with a smile.

Jason had stopped crying when Nate arrived but still looked miserable.

"Nate….he said only reason he put up with me was…." Jason began when he walked in but couldn't say it.

"I know….Marissa told me everything, she must really like you" Nate said.

Jason smiled at that. "She's an awesome kid" Jason agreed. He then sighed.

"Nate what do I do now? I don't think I'll be able to play with him anymore, he went too far" Jason asked.

Nate walked over to him. "Stand up Jay, this is a one time offer" he said. Jay grinned.

"Yay a Nate hug" he cheered and squashed Nate in his arms which made the younger boy regret his idea.

Nate held his five seconds and that was the most he could take before he pushed away. He was just not a hugger like Jason.

"Thanks Nate, I know you don't like hugs so I appreciate the five seconds it killed you" Jason said with a smirk.

Nate chuckled. "Yeah whatever Green, I did that to prove there are people who love you" he answered.

He then patted his friends shoulder. "I'll deal with Gray" Nate promised. Jason nodded.

It took Nate ten minutes to track down Shane. He found him by the docks alone strumming his guitar.

"Is that what you do Shane? Hurt someone and then go play your guitar?" Nate asked.

Shane looked up and shrugged. "He was goofing off Nate I set him straight" he defended himself.

Nate glared at him and folded his arms. "No you humiliated him in front of his class and you hurt him with your stupidity" Nate clarified.

Shane stood and put down his guitar. "Why are you always defending him?" he asked with a sharp tone.

"Because he's not the jerk in the group, now grow up Shane" Nate said and turned to leave.

Shane grabbed his shoulder and when Nate looked back he was hit hard in the nose.

"Your not the boss now Nathaniel, this is my camp" Shane hissed.

Nate had fallen on his butt from the blow. A small trickle of blood squirted from his right nostril and Nate wiped it with his shirt.

He stood and gave Shane a hurt and angry look mixed together. "My mistake Gray I thought we were a team" he said.

He walked away but only five steps before turning. "Oh and I never said I was the boss, you're the one who gave me the nickname Mr. President" he said and left.

Shane sighed and kicked at the air. "Of course I did, because you were the genius who brought us together" he said to nothing cursing himself for losing his temper again.

After that, word spread the old Shane was back and everyone at camp became cautious of the rock star.

The rest of the morning went without anymore fallout's though and everyone started to relax.

But when lunchtime came and when the camp saw Connie Torres, the camps cook, run out in tears they decided to hate their leader.

It had been a simple mistake. Shane had requested no nuts to be in any of the meals for allergy reasons.

Connie was excited about the first week going down so well she made a batch of brownies.

Her brownies though had walnuts in it. Luckily, no one was allergic to them but it still made Shane mad when another of his new friends, Ron Wyldes, spit it out in a napkin.

"Ugh! I hate walnuts, they make me gag" he said. Shane went livid. He stormed into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING CONNIE?" Shane yelled as he stormed into the kitchen.

Connie looked at him in surprise. "I'm doing the menu you gave me" she said patiently.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT SINCE I ASKED FOR NO NUTS AND GET THESE THINGS" Shane yelled some more. He then threw the brownie on the table.

Connie stared at him and then the brownie for a full minute before realizing her mistake.

"Oh…you mean my special brownies…Shane it was just one tray" Connie began but got cut off.

"THAT MY FRIEND HATES! WHAT PART OF NO NUTS WAS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?" Shane kept yelling.

Connie felt a lump in her throat. 'I had turned down a good job at a new diner for this nut job?' She thought.

"NEXT TIME FOLLOW MY ORDERS CONNIE, I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO MAKE PEOPLE SICK" Shane added and that was the final straw.

Connie took off her apron. "Fine then Mr. Gray, I quit, I will not work here and be treated like a naughty child for one mistake" she said.

She then stormed out of the kitchen. She wasn't necessarily crying but the kids and instructors could see she was very upset.

The next second Shane followed and everyone glared at him.

"Hi Everyone, having a good day?" he asked and someone threw a brownie at him and it hit his forehead.

"Okay then" he said and put the brownie on the table. It was quiet for ten minutes till Mitchie then stormed in and slapped Shane's cheek.

"How dare you talk to my mother like that! I hate you Shane" she said and stormed back out.

Everyone clapped for her and Shane followed her out.

"Mitchie wait! Can't we talk this out?" he called. Mitchie stopped and turned to glare at him.

"No Shane, my mom wants to go home now Shane, I heard about your fallout with Nate and Jay but this…." Mitchie said and stopped.

She looked at the ground a second and when she looked back, she was crying.

"Your going to back to who you were and I won't be friends with that Shane, not if it means watching people I love get hurt" she said and turned to leave again.

"You're right"

She turned back and gave him a confused look. Shane went to her and took her hands.

"Mitch….I did act like a creep…I was so bent on making it perfect…I didn't realize it was already perfect" he said.

"Shane Gray are you apologizing?" Mitchie asked with a smirk and Shane smiled.

"Yeah Mitchie…I am…I need to apologize to everyone though…can you round the camp up and bring them to the stage?" he asked and Mitchie nodded.

She reached up and stroked the cheek she slapped. "Sorry for hitting you" she apologized.

"Don't…I deserved it…I love you though Mitchie and my band and your mom, they don't deserve they way I treated them" he said.

Mitchie smiled. Shane bent down as she reached up and they shared a kiss.

"Okay, I'll go round up everyone, you go write down everything you're going to say so they know your serious" she suggested and he nodded.

The couple separated and hoped that it would work.

_**Okay this took about three hours to write, I wanted it to be perfect. Please review it would mean so much to know if anyone likes this story, I am working really hard at it. **_


	10. Shane gets what he deserves

_**Ok this chapter goes out to TheSunday for being the only one to really review this story and Maddybabbi for reviewing last chapter so kindly. I hope all who clicked on the story are enjoying it.**_

An hour later, a very nervous man walked up to a microphone on the Camp Rock's stage. A year ago he had been there, but beside his best friends singing.

Now those two friends were in front of him and neither looked happy to see he called the meeting.

"Th…thank you all for coming" Shane began. He pulled at his shirt as he began to sweat.

"I don't know if it's the heat or all your looks that's making me sweat" he joked and to his relief got a couple of chuckles.

He then sighed and made himself get on with it. "Look I know I screwed up today and hurt three important people and I just wanted to say I'm sorry" he said.

"Who said we accept you jerk" Nate yelled out. Shane looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I didn't say you had to Nate, I never should have hit you or said any of that stuff, I was way out of line" he said.

"So you do like me?" Jason piped up and Shane felt ashamed.

"Jason….of course I like you, you're my very best friend….I'm sorry for being a jerk…I wanted to look cool in front of Toby…you know what there's no excuse I'm so sorry bud" Shane blurted out.

"Shane…I don't think I can work…"Connie began and Shane jumped off the platform and took her hands.

"Connie please don't leave me….I'll double your salary…hell I'll even help you but please forgive me" he begged.

Jason put a hand on Shane's shoulder. Shane looked at him and Jason opened up his other arm.

"Want a hug buddy?" he asked and Shane nodded. Jason pulled him in and hugged him tightly.

"I forgive you Shane" he whispered and Shane smiled.

They pulled away a minute later. "But…can….I mean" Jason stuttered and Shane laughed.

"Yes Jay you can, every Friday if your class does well you can have them make birdhouses, I'll even help next week to make up for the one I broke" Shane said.

Jason grinned. "Yay birdies" he said and everyone laughed.

Connie sighed. "Well I suppose if the boys can forgive I can too" she said and Nate scoffed as Shane began to cheer.

"Who says I'm in a forgiving mood, you both only got yelled at, he gave me a freaking bloody nose" Nate said.

Shane looked at the sulky teen.

"Nate…" Mitchie and Caitlyn began to whine and Shane shushed them.

"No…he is right…okay then Nate how do I get your forgiveness?" Shane asked.

Nate stroked his chin in thought a moment before grinning.

"Spread your feet wide apart standing in front of me and put your arms straight up in the air" the curly haired singer instructed.

Shane did as he was told and Nate grinned at the crowd.

"Should I?" he asked and a chorus of Yes rang clear.

Nate looked at Shane and grinned an evil grin. "Don't move buddy" he said and took a kicking stance like in football or soccer.

His right foot went up with tremendous force and contacted with Shane's body.

Shane screamed in agony and immediately dropped his arms to touch his injured private parts.

"Now were even and I forgive ya bud" Nate said. He patted Shane's back as he went fetal.

Nate walked away with Caitlyn making the crowd disperse as Mitchie tended to Shane.

"Well that went well" she said and Shane gave a pained smile.

"Lets get you some ice pop star" she offered and Jason offered to help Shane and the two took an arm and led him to the nurse.


	11. The end or a new beginning?

_Hey, so this is the end of this story, thanks to all who read it and a billion thanks to those who reviewed _

Another week passed and Camp Rock ran smoothly. Since the 'incident' Shane had kept his word.

It was Friday morning and he helped build 4 of the two dozen houses now trees all over the camp.

It made the camp more livelier he saw. Birds chirped happily as they went and found homes to live in.

It also made Shane's bond with his band stronger as Jason smiled at him as he helped tie the homes to branches.

"Good job Jay, these houses look great" he complimented and Jason nodded.

"Yeah…thanks Shane…I'm glad you went back to the nice Shane…I like this one better…he's my best friend" Jay said and Shane smiled.

"Me too buddy, me too" he agreed. Their simple conversation made the young rock star feel good again.

Shane walked away as Jason took his class back to their room for dismissal.

"Aren't we looking happy"

Shane turned at the voice. He had been so preoccupied in his good mood he didn't see someone had started to follow him.

He smiled at the pretty, waist length brunette girl and she returned the smile.

"Yeah Mitch…I am happy" he said. He put his arm around her shoulders and Mitchie slipped her arm around his waist.

"I'm glad Shane…I know it's been a horrible two months…you were such a wreck but it looks like your finally beginning to move on" she noted. Shane nodded at her observation.

"Yeah I am Mitchie…I don't think I could have done it without you though" he said. Mitchie only smiled.

"I told you Shane…I'll always be here for you…whether it to be a shoulder to cry on or someone to yell at you for being a jerk" she said. Shane grinned.

"Thank you Mitchie…for that and so much more…I love you so much"

Mitchie nestled into his body. "I love you too Shane Gray" she said.

Shane stopped then. "You do…really?" he asked. Mitchie nodded. Shane's eyes lit up. He let his arm drop and took her hand that had been around his waist.

"Come with me Mitch" he said and didn't give her much option as he began to run. She was forced to run or be dragged and so caught up with him as they ran to his office.

Shane let her go and went to his desk. "Close your eyes" he instructed and Mitchie complied.

A second later he told her to open them. Mitchie gasped. Shane was back in front of her, but on one knee and he held a small box open on his palm.

"Mitchie Torres…will you marry me?"

_And I'm ending it there. To find out Mitchie's answer I need 5 reviews and I will then start a sequel. _


End file.
